ORIGIN of SIN
by Okami-nin
Summary: What is in a name? would not a rose still smell as sweet if called by any other name? From Romeo and Juliet


-1Ok, so I DON'T own Kingdom Hearts, it I did, then Axel would still be with us.  
Axel: I'm right here….  
Me: But you die  
Axel: Hu?  
Me: uh…let's starts the story…

My name is…I'm not sure what my name is any more.

What is in a name? would not a rose still smell as sweet if called by any other name?

-Romeo and Juliet

So, I'm gunna say instead what I'm called is Axel, got it memorized?

I'm strange here, even among other nobodies. I remember my name

Or, what makes me strange is I remember EVERY ones name.

Every one.

Xehanort  
Braig  
Dialan  
Even  
Elaeus  
Ienzo  
Sai  
Ale  
Myde  
Rulod  
Arlene  
Lumaria

This is how it all really started.  
The origin of our,

SIN

Radiant Garden 002 B.H. (002 before heartless)

"MYDE!" I yelled, running fingers threw scruffy red hair. Not just red, but RED. Ya know? The kind you see on buildings, I get a lot of jokes. Any way, name's Ale Flameheart. Really I don't have a last name, or, I do, but I hate my father, and he hated me, he's dead, and I'm glad. But any way, I got off track, I like the sound of Flameheart, don't you?  
"Sorry Ale! I'm coming!" The slightly younger blond haired man says, tripping down the steps of the temple he lives in. Grinning as he lands in front of me, his baby blue eyes innocent as ever. That's Myde Bluesummers, the most bullied kid, and one of the happiest in the world.

"come on ya nerd, we're gunna be late," I told him , picking up my bag and started to walk. I lived in an apartment about three blocks away. He scrambled up, slinging the sitar across his back. When he caught up with me I had already waved to Lumaria, A.K.A. Stupid flower guy, more on that later. Turning towards the high school we walk about three blocks, wondering what the heck we're going to do senior year. (lumaria and I any way, Myde is only a Jr.) Soon we're joined by Arlene (AKA, miss bad temper, Senior) and Maryu Ookami (AKA Innocent girl, Jr) Myde and Maryu start talking about lord knows what as soon as There in ear shot of each other, puppy love makes me sick. The worst part is neither of them relizes the other likes them. Ouch, Arlene just kindly snapped me back to reality as we reached the front gates of the school.

"Another year of school, another year of torture," Arlene said, Lumarai nodding his head in agreement.  
"Oui, mon ami." looking at his schedule he asked, "What are your class Ale? Arlene?" I dug my crumpled schedule out of my pocket, it ;looked some thing like this.  
1st -Room23 -Calculus-Lenaway (this guy is crazy)

2nd-Room 46-history-Danile (she's cool I guess)  
3rd-Room50-Launge-Rulod (Sweet! I had him last year to, he's pretty funny)  
4th-ARTroom-art-Stocking (she's new)  
5th-Lab-Biochem-Hutch (no idea)  
6th-Study period (which is code for you don't have to take a class, so go home)

"I got Rulod third," I told him, looking up.  
"Same," Arlene said the same time as Lumaria's "Me as well," I was surprised when Mayru and Myde both said, "me to!" I stared,

"But you two are Jr.'s…." Myde grinned sheepishly as Maryu said, forest green eyes wide and inocent,  
"He bumped us up," Arlene rolled her eyes as Lumaria chuckled. Myde said, "come on, let's go before we're late," I pulled my bag further up on my shoulder, climbing the steps to the school. Waving back at the others as I pushed the door open to Mr. Lenaway's class. Taking a seat in the back corner I looked around, I knew every one in the class….Ienzo walked in, even though technically he had finished High school, he came as he put it, 'To see his friends and be with people his own age,'

I guess it would be hard to be the youngest apprentice to Ansem the wise, a lot ot live up to. I gave him a mock salute as he sat next to me. He rolled his eyes Laughing I held out my fist, he pounded mine.  
"I hardly saw ya all summer Ienzo, were you hiding in the lab, or did ya have a girl?" I teased him. Ienzo glared at me,  
"I wasn't 'hidding' as you put it so kindly, I was working, and not in the lab. Second, you know I don't have a girl friend," I blinked, then a wicked grin split my face as Ienzo pulled out his water bottle,

"Well, Lumaria is Free still," Ienzo choked on his water. Coughing he had a small smile on his face. The right side of face still covering the right side of his face.  
"so, you ever gunna get that mat of hair cut off?" I asked. He gave me a glare with his visible icy blue eye. "That's a no," I said, looking up at Mr.Lenaway walked in,  
"Alright every one, welcome back, now take out your books, we have work to do," I sighed, it was gunna be a long year….

"Man! I hate math!: I yelled, walking out of the class, Ienzo shrugged, heading off towards history,

"It's not so bad," he said. I snorted, rubbing the birth marks under my eyes, "

"ya, says the guy that doesn't HAVE to come," He ignored me, nodding to Lumaria. We walked into history, sitting again in the back I felt my attention wander, wondering what class Arlene was in….I shook my head, trying to put the petite blond out of my head. 

So, not the best ever, but, I try, tell me what you think please! I'll give you an imaginary muffin!


End file.
